


The Strength They Think She Has

by Monster_hunter82



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_hunter82/pseuds/Monster_hunter82
Summary: This isnt a fanfic but i just needed to put this somewhere.Be aware there is mention of suicide and self harm. Not graphic but it is in there.
Kudos: 1





	The Strength They Think She Has

She is the one who’s supposed to be strong, but late at night behind closed doors she still cries herself to sleep. She’s the one who supposed to be brave, but inside she is quaking with fear. She is the one who checks up on her friends when they show up with tears in their eyes, but who asks her if she's ok when she just doesn’t show up. She hates herself just as much as the one who cuts up their arms and legs. And she wants to die just as much as the one who tried to. Because if she cuts, how will she hold her best friend who just lost a family member or friend. And if she dies who will be the one checking on her friends when they had a bad day, who will make sure no one ever hurts her friends. She is the one they go to for help, and cry to when they are hurt. She is the one who helps them up when they fall, and makes them smile on a rainy day. Who cares about the “strong” on, the “brave” one, and the one who acts like she has her life together, but in all honesty wouldn’t know where to start, and struggles everyday wishing she had the strength they think she has.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly if you also feel this way please comment. People (myself included) need to know their not alone feeling this way. I post this because I can't share this with my friends and family, if you feel that way I'm here to talk.


End file.
